homewardfandomcom-20200215-history
Trolls
When humans think of Trolls, they may think of gross creatures under bridges, cute creatures with rainbow hair, or douchebags on the internet. In reality, Trolls are all of these things, as well as a sub-humanoid race of aliens from another dimension. Trolls originate from Homestuck, where many facts about the race have been set. However, there appears to be some massive differences to these Trolls and those in HomeWard. It's almost as if the Universe has reset so many times, it's lost track of its own rules. Appearance Trolls have gray skin and dark yellow eyes. Before maturity, they have dark gray irises, but these fill in with their respective blood colors as they age. The common troll tends to have pointed teeth, yellow nails, gray lips, and black hair. Their most distinct features are the horns sprouting from their heads. These horns, their purpose unknown, start at the skull, colored orange, then shift to yellow. The horns can be compared to candy corn. Each Troll bears a sign, usually depicted on their shirt. These symbols are often assigned, or chosen by the Troll on the Anniversary of their 3rd Sweep alive. These symbols can have some form of meaning, or just be a lousy scribble that they carved into their arm. Beta Trolls AncilaSelect.png| |link=Ancila Vermin NekrasSelect.png| |link=Nekras Parati HeliosSelect.png| |link=Helios Estwae VullidSelect.png| |link=Vullid Sperro KlopiaSelect.png| }}|link=Klopia Einaeo KenosaMageia.png| |link=Kenosa Mageia CaelumSelect.png| |link=Caelum Nimbus RothioSelect.png| |link=Rothio Thymos MegaloSelect.png| |link=Megalo Perior MensioSelect.png| |link=Mensio Nihnum PicebiSelect.png| |link=Picebi Streme GinrinSelect.png| |link=Ginrin Kohaku Alpha Trolls StafaiSelect.png| KrelumSelect.png| DynamoSelect.png| EmpinoSelect.png| RomaanSelect.png| NihillSelect.png| CaptioSelect.png| PoniraSelect.png| ViveraSelect.png| TychesSelect.png| SofiaeSelect.png| CardiaSelect.png| HemoBent Trolls LectraSelect.png| |link=Lectra Vanoui WillowSelect.png| |link=Willow Natyrn FrenzoSelect.png| |link=Frezno Brener GeoffeSelect.png| |link=Geoffe Dioran CharonSelect.png| Biology and Reproduction Trolls are a sub-species of human that are half-insectoid, half normal humanoid mammal. Trolls do not reproduce sexually- well, not within normal respects. The entire culture of Trollkind is mostly about competition and conquest. To conquer the galaxy, you'd need an infinite army in large masses. Doing this is impossible... you'd think so, right? Trolls discovered a species of egg-laying insectoid mammal that was capable of being a surrogate to almost any creature possible. These maternal creatures are called Mother Grubs. Trolls supply the "Genetic material" in a massive "Incestual slurry" and the Mother Grub lays literally thousands of small eggs. These eggs hatch into young Trolls. When they hatch, the Mother Grub and her Troll caretakers protect the grubs. After a week, the grubs are released out of the Brooding Caverns. Only the grubs with better instincts survive. Grub Grub form is the first stage of the Troll life cycle. Grubs are basically baby Trolls, but mass-produced and more insectoid. After surviving their first trial, grubs are adopted by a guardian creature called a Lusus. These creatures are attracted to the grubs by scent, along with blood color and gender. The lusus will have the same blood color as the grub. The young wiggler and it's newfound caregiver then create a home. There are many pre-made homes, built for this purpose, although some have created other shelters. Appearance and Structure * Grubs are small, averaging 1.5 feet tall, and 3.25 feet long. * The head is the only part of the body that resembles a troll. * Eyes are full and glossy, filled in with their blood color. * Body more resembles a larvae, but feels more rubber like. It is the same color as their blood. * They have 6 hard nubs that act as limbs. * Occasionally, Grubs have small nubby tails. * Grubs have few organs; Heart, Brain, Lungs, and a basic Digestive / Urinary System. ** The absence of a kidney and other organs limits what they can eat * The bones are not completely formed, and made of cartilage. * Violet and Fuchsia blooded Grubs have fish-like tails. * There are no external, or at the very least visible, sexual organs. Pupation After 1 Sweep (or 2 and 1/6 years), the grub has become large and very plump. They now begin the transition to a more humanoid form. They begin to create a very sticky saliva, and start piling paper and other fiber-based materials. These piles eventually form cocoons. The grub climbs inside the cocoon, and tuck themselves in. They fall into a deep sleep, and begin the metamorphosis. After 4 months (Earth time), the young troll has emerged. They now have a bipedal body, and have all the necessary organs. From this point, the appearance of a Troll and how they function depends entirely on blood color. To see a full list of these differences can be found under Hemospectrum.